


Яд

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Яд и противоядие — одно и то же, и всё определяет доза.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/M.M.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Яд

М.М. тошнит каждый раз, когда она видит эту девчонку, Хром. Склизкий комок застревает в горле, либо уродуя всё, что хочет сказать М.М., либо и вовсе не выпуская наружу ничего, кроме резкого хрипа.

«Ты такая хрупкая, такая нежная, словно цветы лотоса, словно драгоценная фарфоровая статуэтка», — хочет сказать М.М., аккуратно заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо Хром. «Никчёмная слабачка!», — высокомерно произносит предательский рот.

«Пожалуйста, будь осторожней, не верь его чересчур сладким речам». — М.М. кидает настороженный взгляд в сторону Мукуро. «Не смей к нему приближаться, поняла?!» — кричит она же, понимая, что всё выглядит совсем не так, как должно.

«Береги себя, не рискуй зря», — именно это М.М. хочется сказать каждый раз, когда Хром уходит. «Если подохнешь, никто скучать не будет», — слышит она свой холодный и надменный голос.

М.М. готова поклясться, что присутствие Хром отравляет её. Живот крутит так, будто внутри бегают ящерицы, сорок часов кряду гревшиеся на солнце. Тело пронизывает слабость, от которой подгибаются колени, руки дрожат так, что из них всё валится. Поднимается температура и пробивает озноб, заставляющий нервно оправлять короткую юбку. Кружится голова, а мысли расплываются разваренным киселём, рисуя такие абстракции, что даже Мукуро с его иллюзиями до них далеко.

М.М. знает что яд и противоядие — одно и то же, и всё определяет доза. М.М. не понимает, то ли у неё передозировка, то ли наоборот. М.М. смотрит, как Хром неловко стягивает с себя пиджак, и чувствует, как рот заполняет вязкая слюна. Повышенное слюноотделение — тоже один из признаков отравления.

— Ненавижу тебя, ядовитая дрянь, — шипит М.М., хлопая за собой дверью.

М.М. смотрит на Хром, и от одного только её вида реальность теряет свои очертания. Внимательный, понимающий взгляд, робкая и нежная улыбка, неуклюжие жесты, кончик розового языка, быстро облизывающий губы — всё это в Хром ей только мерещится. А если и нет, то всё равно предназначено не ей.

— Грёбаные иллюзионисты, — сплёвывает М.М., прячась от всех в очередном заброшенном здании Кокуё-Ленда.

— Тронешь её хоть пальцем, к чертям расплавлю мозги, — небрежно бросает она, всматриваясь в тёмный угол.

М.М. точно знает, от чего она сдохнет. Мама всегда говорила избегать передоза, но кто в здравом уме будет слушать бред опустившейся идиотки. Точно не М.М. В конце концов, может, противоядие от Хром Докуро размазано у неё самой по губам?..


End file.
